


King's late nite games

by PurplePotato83



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dildos, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Sexting, Smut, Web Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePotato83/pseuds/PurplePotato83
Summary: Jun offers sex cams for money, Nino is one of his viewers.
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Ninomiya Kazunari
Kudos: 18





	King's late nite games

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is me again, posting another Suezu smut again, please forgive me.  
> To be honest, I’ve wrote this fanfic years ago and despite I posted originally on mi livejournal, I thought that it needs to be here too, so, if some of you read it in the past, please, read it again and enjoy it!  
> I really hope everyone like it!  
> Comments and kudos will be loved! <3

Tuesday, August 29.  
  
11:00 PM.  
  
A browser window opens, Ninomiya, with agility, press some buttons on the keyboard while watching in the spacebar appear the following words: "http://payfornudes.com.jp", Nino sighs loudly and thinks that this month, he has left more of his salary in that place, paying for private shows to satisfy his lower desires.  
  
As soon as the portal opens, dozens of moving images appear on the computer screen, in which he sees boys and girls of all ages show up in front of the camera, most of them are young and beautiful, but the pupils of Nino are looking for a particular user. A lascivious smile is sketched on his lips when he finds what he is looking for, on the screen, letters in phosphorescent green say the following sentence, " **Naughty.King is online**."  
  
"Naugthy.King" was the most viewed user in the whole page, although his shows were for the gay public, there were many girls who paid to see him and, honestly, Nino could understand it perfectly. King, as he was called by all, radiated a rapturous sexuality and to top it off, was very handsome. His Western features made him stand out among them all, his deep voice mesmerized as siren voices and see him naked giving himself pleasure... it was a delicious experience.  
  
Ninomiya met him four months ago, and since then, it was a habit to be online every Tuesday night, spend hundreds of dollars and jerking off to exhaustion while watching King.  
  
Yes, it could be said that he spent on "whores," but honestly, he didn’t care at all. In his daily life, it wasn’t easy to meet someone like him.  
  
Basically, this was what he knew about King: he was Japanese, he had grown up in Tokyo, he was 33 years old, and he loved expensive clothes and easy living. Nino didn’t know his name, or his phone number, Nino knew absolutely nothing about him, but even so, Nino was obsessed with him.  
  
He clicked on his username and after a few seconds he could see him via webcam and a smile appeared on his face. There he was, sitting on a black leather couch, which contrasted with the pale skin of his bare chest; King smiled coyly and stroked his hair with one hand.  
  
“After this night, you will not see me for a few days. I'm going on vacation.” He announced, raising an eyebrow.  
  
‘With whom?’ Asked a user.  
  
‘Where are you going?’ Asked another.  
  
“Relax, I'm going to Europe, you know… familiar stuff.” He said, still smiling. “I promise to try to be online, but... I cannot assure you anything.”  
  
Nino kept silent, reading the comments and questions of the users while King answered with the greatest of smiles and excessive coquetry.  
  
This was the process: King was online and started talking with all the users during an interval of one hour, then began to dwindle clothes, to abound hotcoins (it was the money that was paid in that place) and finally, King stayed with those who paid the most and made a show in which he gave himself pleasure in every possible way.  
  
‘Could you tell us why you're leaving?’  
  
King licked his lips and sighed.  
  
“I want and need a vacation, on top of that, someone in my family is going to get married in Italy and I want to go.” Nino watched as the black-haired man stretched out an arm to take a glass of whiskey and finish it in one gulp.  
  
Biting his lip to suppress a sigh, Nino wrote the following sentence:  
  
‘You look very happy tonight, did something good happen today?’  
  
“That's right, honey... something good is about to happen. It's 11:45 at night, in fifteen minutes, I'll turn 34... so this will be a special night.” King sat up and set the glass aside. “Okay, listen to this... since it's almost my birthday, I want to give myself a special gift, but not only to me, but also to one of you.”  
  
Dozens of questions assaulted the chat, everyone wanted to know what King meant by what he said and did not have to wait much longer for the answer.  
  
“I'm going to pick one of you to blow my candle.” Nino laughed at the double meaning of his words, as did King himself. “The first to pay me 100,000 hotcoins will have a special show... via Discord. My personal Discord.”  
  
Nino's eyes widened... having King's personal Discord username was more than he could wish for, but... paying $1,000 dollars for it was an extremely high price. He only had seconds to think, since he wasn’t the only one who wanted to have King just for him.  
  
It was now or never.  
  
His savings or King.  
  
“Damn it…” Ninomiya whispered softly and wrote the following sentence in the chat.  
  
‘I'll give you 250,000 hotcoins and you're mine.’  
  
King's lips curved a seductive smile and he looked straight at the camera.  
  
“Done. I'm yours, Ninomi1706.” King kissed the camera and smiled again. “To the others, I’m very sorry... maybe you got some lucky next year.”  
  
Seconds later, he saw that he had a message on the tray. Where King told him that money first and then Skype, so Nino did what was asked. He sent the money via PayPal and a short time later, he received an email in his email.  
  
It was King's username on Discord.  
  
"Damn, I'm so lucky..." Nino whispered to himself and sighed. Suddenly he was nervous, knowing that he could access King in a more personal way, felt his lips dry and his heart threaten to leave his chest with each unrestrained heartbeat. “Come on, Nino, do it, add him.” He muttered under his breath and clicked on the application. While writing the email, letter by letter, his nerves were increasing, as soon as he finished, he felt like was going to give him a heart attack, he was sure of it.  
  
His profile appeared seconds later, with a picture of him wearing dark glasses and his beautiful, disheveled black hair; as name only had the initials M.J, nothing else.  
  
Ninomiya pressed the button that said, "add as friend" and it was only a matter of waiting for King.  
  
The wait wasn’t very long, as in a matter of seconds, the melody of Discord reverberated in his room, King was inviting him to a video call and Nino hesitantly accepted, wondering if his old Nirvana T-shirt and his worn black jeans were the perfect outfit for King, with a loud sigh, he accepted the video call and returned to see King's perfect face on his screen.  
  
“Hi gorgeous.” Nino's cheeks flushed red at those words and he smiled a little.  
  
“He... hello, King.” He murmured under his breath.  
  
“Do you want to start now or do you want to break the ice?” King's brown orbs moved up and down, looking at Nino in such an uninhibited way, that the brown-haired man felt as his cheeks burned. What was he thinking? Didn’t he like what he saw?  
  
 _‘Well, I've spent $2,500 dollars for him, I don’t give a damn if he doesn’t like how I looks,’_ an inner voice muttered in Nino, but a part of him wanted to believe it wasn’t true, because if so, it was most unfortunate man on the planet.  
  
“As you wish.” He tried to say nonchalantly, but his voice shook. King laughed as he listened and licked his lips.  
  
“I was thinking of giving you a private show tonight and blocking you from here as soon as it's over, but... you're so fucking beautiful.” He ran his tongue over his lips and outlined the most charming smile Nino had ever seen.  
  
“Forget the ice, it's more than broken.” said the alluded, feeling as his erection was pressed against his jeans. It was incredible that just by hearing those words, he was hard as rock, but, no wonder, King was an expert in the art of seduction and would know what to say to make him horny. “Come on King, take off your clothes, now.”  
  
“I thought you'd never say that.”  
  
They both looked at each other through the camera and smiled. Nino watched as King held his hands to his thin waist, unbuttoning his jeans and lowering them with some difficulty; a gasp escaped his lips at the sight of the bulge in his impeccable white boxers. Nino licked his lips, devouring him figuratively, with his eyes.  
  
“I said everything.”  
  
King widened his smile and stood up, fixing the camera before returning to the couch, leaving his thumbs in the elastic of his underwear and pulling it, remaining completely naked. Nino felt as his erection struggled to free himself from the barrier imposed by his clothes; he was surprised to discover the way he was excited by just seeing King naked, he was dying to touch his skin, to see him in front of him and to be inside him over and over.  
  
“Touch yourself.” He asked softly. “Please.” he added seconds later, feeling totally hot as soon as he saw the black-haired man leading a hand to his hardened cock and start giving himself caresses. It wasn’t the first time she saw him jerking off, but this time it was special, since King was only doing it to him, because this time, King saw him while jerking off and... perhaps, he wanted him as much as Nino wanted King.  
  
“It's your birthday, I feel the moral commitment to ask what you would like me to do for you.”  
  
"I want you to undress and..." A faint gasp escaped from his lips. “Touch yourself just for me.”  
  
Nino smiled and took off his T-shirt, leaving it forgotten in a corner. Still staring at King, he unbuttoned his pants and stripped them off, finally took off his underwear, releasing his imposing erection. King, seeing him completely unclothed, let out a moan and squeezed his erection with his fingers.  
  
At that moment, Ninomiya smiled again, feeling that the situation had taken an unexpected turn and now it was King who was jerking off quickly, looking at him with lust and Nino was sure he wanted to be there with him. He took one hand to his cock, stroking the entire length of his manhood and licked his lips.  
  
“By the way... Happy birthday, King.” Nino whimpered and bit his lower lip. Being honest, that situation excited him too much and it was the most delicious experience he had ever had before, but... fuck... he needed more of him. “I paid for a private show, and I think you know exactly what I want to see.” Nino whispered, feeling like he had everything under his control. He liked to see him masturbating, okay, but nothing could compare to seeing him penetrate himself; King made some unique gestures when he was excited and his moans were a delight... Nino was sure that he couldn’t imagine the number of times he had masturbated imagining himself making love with King.  
  
King smiled and reached for the front, taking a tube of lube and smearing two of his long fingers; he looked at the camera in silence as he raised his feet on the table in front of him and settled himself on the couch, being completely exposed in front of Nino’s eyes, who watched everything in silence, wanting not to lose any detail. King's fingers began to penetrate gently into its narrow entrance, causing the black-haired to bite his lower lip and emit a faint gasp; Ninomiya felt an electric current traverse his spine and as his cock could harden more before that erotic vision in front of him.  
  
King's fingers came in and out of his entrance slowly, causing the man to begin to move his hips, moaning unabashedly, forgetting the fact that someone was watching closely how he delighted himself. Nino, on the other hand, was horny to be unable to, but he had been forbidden himself to touch again, he still didn’t want to cum, Nino wanted to see King twist of pleasure while imagining things with him.

  
A third finger was drawn inside the black-haired man; he was with his eyes closed, his lips reddened by having bitten, and his cheeks slightly rosy. Seeing him like this, so vulnerable, so fragile, only caused a whirl of pleasure to seize Nino.  
  
He needed to release it, right now.  
  
“I asked you to touch yourself... and you're not doing it.” King whispered, making the brown-haired man smile.  
  
“You got me so horny and I don’t want to cum yet, King.” Nino replied watching as the black-haired man withdrew his fingers from his already wide entrance. He felt a pang of pain in the tip of his cock, he was so horny... it hurts. Although, what really hurts was being in that state and being so far from the cause of it.  
  
King smiled and licked his lips, taking a dildo that had been all the time beside him, on the couch and brought it to his lips, giving it deep suctions while looking directly at the camera. A gasp escaped from Nino’s lips, bringing his left hand to his erection and beginning to jerk off rapidly; he wanted to restrain himself, to endure until the last moment, but he found it impossible not to touch himself before such a suggestive vision.  
  
Ninomiya's eyes moved in time with every move made by King; in silence, Nino watched as he removed the toy from his lips, leaving it sufficiently lubricated and, with a torturous slowness, began to penetrate himself; biting his lower lip and letting out a moan of pure pleasure. His eyes fixed on the camera, his cheeks flushed, and his lips arched in a slight smile as he began to move his hips against his own hand, which introduced and pulled the magenta dildo from its narrow and tight entrance.  
  
Nino took the little bottle of lubricant from his bedside table and impregnated his left hand with the viscous liquid, letting out a moan as he began to give himself pleasure, going crazy with the sensual movements of King, in his expressions, his captivating groans. He couldn’t take longer, he was about to cum... but, it wasn’t the time yet.  
  
“What's your name?” Asked King moaning shamelessly, taking his free hand to his unattended member and beginning to give himself hard strokes that made him shudder.  
  
“Ka... Kazunari.” Replied the brunette in a whisper and closed his eyes, shaking his head back. As much as he wanted to continue, it was impossible.  
  
Both boys were at the limit, King couldn’t stop watching as Kazunari moved his hips and squeezed his own erection; He was too aroused and he couldn't deny that he was happy to know that he was the sole cause of that state. King never, never thought that during his stay on the page would find a viewer who was as attractive or as sexy as the person who he was watching through the screen of his laptop. King was dying to kiss those lips, to caress his smooth skin and to put his penis in his mouth and suck it until he lost consciousness.  
  
An outrageous moan escaped his lips from just imagining those things. Kazunari opened his beautiful eyes, with a shy smile that was accompanied by a gasp, causing the innocent expression on his face to be exchanged for one of pleasure, which made King lose his composure.  
  
He couldn’t stand another second.  
  
Both began to moan in unison, they didn’t need to look at each other, because the desire they both had for each other can feel despite the distance; Nino began to give himself quick and abrupt jerks to his member, feeling pleasure take hold of him; he was incapable of everything, except to listen, see and want his partner, who let out a forced moan and bit his lower lip.  
  
“Kazunari...” King moaned piteously.  
  
That was more than he could take.  
  
Nino closed his eyes and arched his back, letting out an animal moan as his hand was soaked with his own fluids. But, apparently, that was too much for King, as he moved his hips down, causing the dildo to penetrate inside him for the last time and he closed his eyes, moaning repeatedly as he enjoyed the longed release and both his hand and his belly they were wet from his warm essence. They both looked at each other through their screens and smiled.  
  
“Happy birthday, King.” he whispered with a loud sigh.  
  
“Thanks, Kazunari-kun.”  
  
“Thanks to you for this...” Nino smiled again.  
  
“No need. It was a good way to start my birthday.”  
  
“I suppose I should go...” Ninomiya muttered, sitting up in his seat.  
  
“Kazu, wait.” The black-haired man's voice made him stop and Nino looked at the screen, surprised to find a smile on his face. “Could you give me your address?”  
  
“Are you serious?”  
  
“You didn’t want to see me?” King asked with a sly smile. Nino sighed and did as he asked, finally giving him his address. “See you in half an hour.” and with that said, the video call ended.

  
Nino sat up and took a quick shower, dressed in black sweatpants and a blue T-shirt. He left his hair damp and stayed in the living room, wondering if King would really go, but as soon as he heard the doorbell ring, his heart skipped a beat. He went to the door and took a breath before opening it.  
  
A tall, black-haired boy with a crooked smile was behind it, wearing a gray sweatshirt, white T-shirt, blue jeans and white converse. Without saying anything, he entered the apartment and left Nino against the wall while devouring his lips, the lowest man corresponded to his kiss with the same desperation, letting out a gasp as soon as their tongues caressed and interlaced each other.  
  
“You're crazy, King...” whispered against the opposite lips as soon as they separated to take a breath.  
  
“I'm just a person who doesn’t give up when he wants something, and right now I came looking for my birthday present.”  
  
“And what is your gift?” Ninomiya asked, trembling with anticipation, eager to hear his response.'  
  
“You.” King whispered before taking back possession of his mouth while closing the door with one hand; willing to repeat what they lived minutes before, and now, it would be much better than the first time.


End file.
